Truth Beyond the Battlegrounds
by Ice Star Soul Healer
Summary: SaiyukiInuyasha Xover You think you're on the good side but are you really? What do you fight for? AN: CHAPTER 2 IS UP
1. Uncanny Meetings 11

**A/N: This is fanfic is an AU. It is also a crossover with Inuyasha & Saiyuki. I don't own either of them, or the Rain-tachi. I GOT PERMISSION… SO NYAH!**

**Truth Beyond the Battlegrounds**

**(Part 1-The War Begins/Chapter 1: Uncanny Meetings)**

A young woman scowled as she pulled her uniform down as far as it could. It was horrible. The so called work _uniform _she had to wear consisted of a thin, white sleeveless-blouse, a **pink**, skin-tight mini-skirt, and a cute **LIGHT PINK** apron with small fuchsia hearts to complement the outfit. Her short, silver locks hanged above her shoulders and her piercing pitch-black eyes blazed in annoyance. She never wore anything that revealed her figure…. not that she was ashamed. But it was degrading and too girly for her taste. She never wore dresses, skirts, or shorts…. Maybe shorts when it was extremely hot but **THIS**.

But she had no choice. Over a week ago she lost her job as some _bitch_'s bodyguard. This was the only available job for the moment. It _would _be alright being a waitress at a restaurant mostly filled with obnoxious males… if they didn't gawk, say cheesy pick-up lines, ask for her address, grab her ass, and if she didn't have to wear this ridiculous outfit. She was snapped out of her thoughts when a cheerful voice called," Rain-sama will you take these orders to table number 15?" Rain gave the younger girl a nod that said:_ Whatever. _

In response the girl named _Kagome_ gave her a radiant smile. She scoffed at her, that smile always seemed to illuminate any lackluster area. Rain picked up all 20 platters of food at once, and began walking toward table 15. She easily found it since it was seating a very rowdy group of 4. She watched nonchalantly as a golden-eyed brunette and red-head argued. Rain knew the blond man would strike the bickering fools any moment like she would her spry and lecherous friends. The young woman began putting the food on their table… but not gently. She almost literally slammed them down. Evidently she didn't care if the plates broke and the food splattered everywhere.

As she placed the place the last plate down, she gave them a look that said: _Say something and I'll tear off your eyebrow_. Before she could walk away and go on about her business a strong, callused hand grabbed her wrists. Rain turned around and found herself staring into droopy, violet orbs. Even though he glared daggers at her, she returned it a million fold. The silver-head asked clearly not wanting to be touched… at all," what do you want?" Her voice dripped with venom.

"I wanna know what the hell your problem is" was her cold response. The woman snatched out of his grasp. She turned away from him. Not seeing him as a threat, but as another pestilent man. Rain answered not bothering to show respect by looking at him," nothing that concerns you, as long as you shut up, pay, and leave a good tip then you won't be on my send to the hospital list."

"Rain-sama is everything alright? Did you add another man to your send to the hospital list" asked Kagome. The waitress nodded and said," everything's fine. Get back to the kitchen. And oh yes…. Kagome-chan you might wanna prepare some more food, that boy over there seems to be starving to death." With that she walked away leaving the chef with the 4 men. Kagome blushed slightly… Rain-sama never talked to her before and she actually addressed her as Kagome-_chan_. Did that mean they were getting close to friends? Shaking the thought away, she bowed and apologized," gomen nasai, Rain-sama really hates working here but she's actually a good person…. I think. Anyways if you gentlemen need anything else then call me… or Rain-sama…"

Even though Kagome appeared to be polite and calm, she was actually nervous for some reason. There was something off about the group. Finally after a silence a handsome man with dark auburn hair and kind green eyes said," I'm sorry we didn't introduce ourselves properly. Watashi was Cho Hakkai, and this is Sha Gojyo, Son Goku, and the Genzo Sanzo." (Sp) He pointed to them as he said their names. The chef gave Goku a grin, causing a cute-pink blush to stain his cheeks. She said," well I'm Kagome Higurashi. Please enjoy your meal." She gave them a bow and then scurried away.

**End of Chapter 1 of Part 1!**

**A/N: Okay please read the 2 important things listed below.**

**Main Characters**

Rain

Trance

Mint

Chase

Kagome

Sango

Shippo

Inuyasha

Miroku

Kirara (Too cute not to put in the story)

Sanzo

Goku

Gojyo

Hakkai

**Poll for Pairings**

I will not make a list of pairings for you to vote on. You can make up pairings with anyone listed in main characters. Doesn't matter the Rain-tachi said they wouldn't mind being put with anyone. SO I DON'T CARE. As my readers I want you to enjoy the fanfic as much as you can, so I'm gonna let you decide the couples. Choose wisely. Thank you for reading, review, and vote.


	2. The Battlegrounds 12

**A/N: I will not neglect any character like I did in my other fanfic Hearts and Souls. (That is discontinued) If you feel like I am please inform me and I will change the situation. Thank you very much for your cooperation/future cooperation. The poll results so far will be shown after this chapter.**

**Truth Beyond the Battlegrounds**

**(Part 1-The War Begins/Chapter 2: The Battlegrounds**

With a long, blue bow in hand and a quiver of arrows over her shoulder a young girl smiled slightly as she exited the **Battle Ready Area**. She had come to the battle grounds for the same reason every other human did. To fight demons... in a friendly way, it was like a miniature war. But you couldn't kill anyone or side with the opposite species. It was a very fun place to go to, you could easily make friends there... human or demon. The **Battle Ready Area** was a small house that you would go to, to put on armor or have your weapons set before you entered to the battle grounds. Now she and her fateful, mini dragon companion Fang were standing at the exit of the battle ready area and the entrance to the battle grounds.

After scanning the area for demons that did not have an opponent, she spotted a young demon with silver hair, dog ears, and golden eyes... he appeared to be only a few years older than herself. She grinned and slightly flushed as the image of a cute golden-eyed brunette entered her mind. What was with her and golden eyed demons, she pondered to herself? Shrugging it off, she drew an arrow and aimed at the unsuspecting hanyou. Quickly she poured a certain amount of spiritual enery into the tip... it was enough to hurt him and give him a minor wound, but not enough to purify him. Quickly she let go of the string and let it fly. She watched as ear twitched and he quickly jumped out of the way.

He snarled at her and yelled," what the hell was that for wench?" She flinched mentally, not expecting him to be so... touchy? She was quite taken back... this place was made to fight and have fun! So if he wasn't prepared to battle then why'd he come? She glared at him and retorted," whaddya think? We're suppose to be fighting!" He snorted," for your information I'm on the human's side..." His tone was gruff and harsh... yet she felt a pang of guilt has a hint of sadness was hidden in his voice. He was a hanyou, half demon & half human. So why'd she automatically assume he's side with the demons? Not knowing what to say, she turned heels and took off.

After awhile she was out of breath and decide to take a break. She sat on the large roots of a tree that stuck out from the soil. She watched as people battle fiercely then she turned her gaze to a duo dueling on a hill. A beautiful girl with raven hair in a high-ponytail and dark chocolate eyes wielding an extremely large boomerang, and a raven haired hanyou with crimson eyes that burned with hatred and blood-lust. She gasped... the girl wasn't fighting for fun... she was fighting for her _life_. The hanyou wanted to kill the woman. His arms transformed into a spiky tentacle and it threw itself at the girl's heart.

But she dodged, and escaped with a severe, deep wound to her right shoulder. Fang nudged his owner, who nodded in response. The small, white & black dragon who was the size of a cat glowed a brilliant, green color. When the glowing stopped he was the size of a sky-scraper. Fang scooped up the girl as she drew an arrow and poured ALOT of spiritual energy into it... not that she noticed. She let go if the string a glowing-blue arrow hit the unsuspecting hanyou directly. He exploded into millions of pieces. Her eyes widened... she KILLED him!

Everything and everyone froze for a moment. Then all eyes were on her, Fang, the girl, and chunky hanyou remains. What had she done? She gulped as people crowded around them, asking a million questions. She wanted to cry as she saw men dressed in black armor, riding on black horses approached them. They had the crest on the **IPP (International Peace Police) **embedded in their helmets. Fang gently placed the now unconscious girl on the ground, then returned to his smaller form and landed peacefully on her shoulder.

" Excuse me miss... but you have to come with us. And your name would be-?"

" Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

**End of Chapter 2 of Part 1!**

**A/N: Please review and vote for pairings. Below are the poll results so far!**

**Poll Results**

Anyone/Anyone - 0

Review and vote please! I'm kinda disappointed I didn't get 1 hit or review. But that's okay. I'll continue until someone reviews and say " YOU STORY SUCKS "... Flames and critisism excepted... but please if you flame explain why. Ja Ne, Minna-san!


	3. Special Announcement

_PLEASE READ THIS, THE STORY IS **NOT **DISCONTINUED!_

First: Someone reported me or somethin like that and the other version of the story was takin off WHAT BITCH WOULD BE SO BORED THAT THEY WOULD JUST REPORT SOMEONE LIKE THAT! HUH! IF YOU ARE THE ONE WHO DID THIS AND YOU'RE READING, REVIEW AND TELL ME WHY!

Second: I was so depressed someone reported me I decided to go on an inspiration journey... Literally... I got in trouble... XD

Third: When I got back my friends were so happy to see me that they took me places to tell me how much they missed me!

Fourth: I'm currently writing the next chapter... It should be out by March the 5th or any day from the 5th-10th. Look for it. I'm sorry to all of you who reviewed me!

One Last Thing: My other fanfic Hearts and Souls... will be continued sometime in the middle of March.


End file.
